


I can do it

by reetsu



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: M/M, they are still arbiters but have gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginti wants to prove he can do a perfect fusion dance [ Death Parade AU Steven Universe ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can do it

"So you failed to fuse with Decim?"  
"It's not my fault." Ginti finished polishing one of his small wooden dolls "Nona thinks a fusion between us would come in handy when danger strikes."  
Clavis took a sip from his drink "And..."  
"He can't do the dance! Everytime we tried it, our gems, my ruby and his pearl, were glowing and all that but on the last step, Decim always failed it." the bartender put the Kokeshi doll next to the others.  
He fetched a bottle and started to pour a drink for himself "I would rather fuse with Memine."  
The cat meowed at this.  
"Have you thought that maybe, just maybe, you are the one messing the dance?" the elevator boy asked, his smile hiding behind the glass.  
"What are you trying to say?"  
Clavis turned his head to the side " Oh, nothing."  
Ginti emptied his glass on one sip and got up.   
"Ginti?" Clavis eyes followed the redhead.  
Ginti stopped in the middle of the bar "Your gem is emerald, right?" he turned on his heels and faced the other "Ruby and Emerald, I don't care what is going to come out, but I will show you that I'm not some idiot who cannot do a simple dance routine."  
Clavis jumped from his bench "Are you serious? You really want us to fuse?" he couldn't hide his excitement.  
"Just to prove that I can do it. Now, get ready." the bartender positioned his feet.  
The two began by doing their own dances, the gem in Clavis chest and the one in Ginti hand shining. During it, Ginti noticed how Decim and Clavis styles were so different.  
Decim moves were constricted like his whole body was made of iron and couldn't show any spirit in it. But Clavis moved freely, both arms and legs, without restrain.  
Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, after all.  
Once near enough, Ginti wrapped his arms around the smaller one, closing the distance between them.  
He dipped Clavis, whose idiot smile wouldn´t leave his face. Ginti didn't realize it, but he was also smiling.  
And then Emerald and Ruby fused and became Morganite.  
"We have to show Nona this."


End file.
